Dear Diary
by Diana Mustang
Summary: This story has minor character death and mentions abuse and rape so its rated M to be safe. please read and review.


This was written a little over a year ago and I was very bored in school and I don't remember what I was doing but I started to write and this came out of it. Hope you enjoy and yes I know Akito is a girl but just pretend Akito is a boy for this story. She just fit instead of one of the boys. So yeah…I don't own anything.

Dear Diary,

I can still remember what he did. All the pain I went through as a kid. I guess I was lucky to get out of that place, but did I deserve to be thrown into hell? Okay, so it wasn't always like this. I used to be happy. I can't really remember being happy but I know I was at a time. Lets start at the beginning.

When I was four my dad left our happy little family of three so mom raised me until I was seven. She had gotten into a lot of stuff and overdosed on pills while I was a t school. I think I had expected it because I always kept my things I would want to take with me ,if anything ever happened, in a bag. I was sent to live in an orphanage where I was treated horribly. I was constantly being teased by the other kids because I looked different. Where they all had dark hair and eyes I had strawberry blond hair and emerald green eyes. We got to play with the other kids that lived in the neighborhood when we went outside. I met my three best friends at the nearby park. Their names are Yuki, Kyo, and Hatsuharu. They are constantly fighting and calling each other funny names, but I guess it makes since now. I was later taken in by Akito Sohma as a foster child, after the orphanage burned down. I still deny any involvement in that act of arson.

I enjoyed living in the Sohma family for the most part. It was a change for me and even when I was having trouble adjusting to the structured life I got away with most of it. Akito said I was special so I guess that is why I got away with a lot, that is until the day.

I had seen the bruises and welts he tried to cover so I did what I thought was right. I followed him so I could kill whoever did this to him. It was about a week later I witnessed Akito beating Yuki. I was only thinking of my friend when I ran into the room and tackled Akito. At the age of 9 I was pretty strong. He stood and started to scream at me . He mentioned how he had saved me and that I was ungrateful for doing this. I just told him to leave my friend alone and then he slapped me. No, he punched me. I fell to the floor as he told me I was going to take Yuki's place. I agreed in order to save my friend. It took a little over a year to convince Yuki to move out of the estate and into Shigure's house. Shigure wanted me to move in too but I refused because I knew the only thing keeping Akito from hurting another one of my friends was me. I couldn't let him hurt anyone else, especially not Kyo or Haru. They were still living here and I wanted nothing but to get them out of here.

I saw how he looked at the other kids before he took me to the room in the back of the house. I had been asked, even begged, by my friends to move in with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. I still refused because now I not only feared for Haru but for Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji. I saw how Akito eyed them and then beat me.

I was 13 when I first started to fight back. Akito would tell me to follow and I would sit down. He would then grab me by the hair and pull me to the room. The beatings got worse but I now refused to scream or cry out. After he was finished he would storm out and I would find Haru. Haru was my safety net and me anchor that kept me sane. He would hold me as I cried and tell me it was going to be alright.

I was 15 when Akito started to rape me. He would always say that I was his and he owned my mind, body, and soul. I stopped running to Haru, afraid that Akito would find out and hurt him. I couldn't do that to him. I would put on a fake smile at school and home to tick Akito off. He would not break me and I was making that Clear. The beatings increased, until I was 16, and I became pregnant. When he found out he announced that we had been dating and now I was going to have his child. My first thoughts were abortion. I knew I could not bring a child into this world if he was in it.

Nine months later I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. We named her Akira and I cried. I didn't know how I could have even considered giving up my child. It was my job to protect her and I would. I raised her to be a loving, kind, and generous girl.

I am now 22 and I was involved in a car crash which killed my husband. I now cry tears of joy as I sit in this hospital bed. My daughter comes in carrying her younger brother, Riku. He is about 2 now and she is 6. He has his fathers features and hair color but my eyes. I take him from his sister who kisses the bandage on my arm to make the "booboo" better. She hops up onto the bed and I run a hand through her strawberry blond hair. She looks just like me but she has her fathers eyes. Yuki, Kyo, and Haru come into the room to help me grab my things. I am finally going home for the first time in 15 years.

You can do the math because I had to. It was 15 years she was in the Sohma house. I think. Math is not my best subject. Well thanks for reading.


End file.
